Beyond All Scents
by Avadrea
Summary: He fought with a savage tenacity, unwilling to be defeated, refusing to yield. But can a demon truly win when his advisory is his own nature?


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

* * *

Beyond All Scents

I Get a Kick Out of You

Kagome pressed herself further into the stone wall of the cave as she watched the fuming taiyoukai pace back and forth in front of her. She had never dreamed of seeing the stoic inu like this, his entire being was wrought with barely suppressed tension.

Whimpering softly, she trembled at the terrifying display. His booted feet hit the stone floor with hard, forceful steps, his nostrils flaring visibly as he drew deep savage breaths. Every so often he would glare at her, his golden eyes bleeding red before he would snarl and spin from her, prowling back and forth like a caged beast.

He was out of his mind. There was no other possible explanation for his sudden change. Everything had been so normal just moments ago; the group of intrepid shard hunters had been walking along, laughing, joking, and just enjoying a rare, peaceful day. And then, for no reason, Sesshoumaru suddenly just… _snapped_.

The tall male had simply stopped walking to tilt his head back as if scenting the air. He seemed to bristle for a moment, and then without warning he had struck – backhanding Inuyasha and lunging towards Kagome, his fangs bared in a terrifying snarl.

By the time anyone had reacted, she had been thrown his shoulder and was watching her friends disappear in the distance through a mass of silky fluff.

* * *

I Got You Under My Skin

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat as he tried to snort the rich scent of the woman out of his nose. The tantalizing smell permeated the air of the small cave, drowning out the musty odor of damp stone and earth. The delicious smell of her fertility clouded his mind, tearing apart his reason and stirring his instincts.

Damn humans! Why did they have to go into season so often?

It had been less than a month since the last time he had battled his instincts and won. His victories had always been so complete that no one had even been aware of his struggles. But he was given no time to recover as the moon once again grew full and her scent grew heavy. Each skirmish was more difficult than the last as they drained away his stamina, weakening his resistance. He knew he was losing his tenuous grip on his control. The woman had been breaking him by inches and she didn't even know it.

Snarling, he cast another glare at the cowering woman, taking in her wide innocent eyes. She had no clue what she had done to him. How deeply he could feel her under his skin.

* * *

The Lady Is A Tramp

'Ok girl, get a grip.' Kagome tried to calm herself as she watched the seething demon before her. 'Sure he looks scary and he _has_ kidnapped you and dragged you off to who knows where. And yes, you are now trapped in a cave with him while he snarls at the walls like they have personally offended him. But Sesshoumaru hasn't hurt you. He hasn't tried to kill you – well, not for a long time anyway. '

She swallowed as he suddenly went still, his body tense and shuddering. The soft rumbling of his growls had grown to a constant thrum, sending shivers of apprehension down her spine. 'Maybe he's hurt… or sick… maybe he just… needs my help.'

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome leaned forward slightly, reaching out a timid hand. Her fingers were only inches from his sleeve when the deadly warrior spun to face her, a roar of fury breaking from his throat. His long silver hair whipping about her as she found herself staring into his snarling face, his deadly fangs inches from her flesh. 'BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!'

She tried to wiggle back more against the unyielding rock, wishing it would just swallow her up; she was about to be buried anyway if the threatening glow in the dog demons eyes held any significance. "Sesshoumaru… please…"

His eyes flashed red at her small squeaked plea. Strong, clawed hands took hold of her waist and lifted her up, pinning her against the cold stone wall. She watched as he leaned forward, his nose brushing the fabric of her shirt before moving lower.

Kagome's eyes rounded in shock as she felt his warm breath through the fabric of her skirt. He was… sniffing her! There! Screaming, she smacked him on the back of the head, terror and mortification overriding self preservation. "Sesshoumaru! You can't go around _sniffing_ a lady!"

* * *

Come Rain or Come Shine

It was useless, it was pointless, but Kagome couldn't stop herself as panic took over. She kicked and screamed, trying to escape his unyielding grip. Her hands grabbed at his long silky hair, trying to pull him away from his goal. In the face of his power, her struggles were like that of a butterfly caged in his fist; desperate and futile.

Snarling, he nipped her inner thigh in reprimand, his teeth bruising her soft flesh. She flinched and went still with a sob of panic. Sesshoumaru growled in satisfaction as his tongue laved over the red marks to sooth the sting of his bite.

"Yes. Submit to this Sesshoumaru." He purred into her skin as he nuzzled the source of her rich scent, his tongue tracing the barrier of fabric that guarded her core. He wished to taste her, to sample her nectar, but her garments kept him from his desire. His fangs made short work of the offending material.

Kagome gasped as he buried his face into her naked flesh. She cried out in shock as he nuzzling against her delicate folds. He did not even give her time to catch her breath before he thrust his tongue into her, seeking her sweet, feminine rain.

* * *

Too Close for Comfort

Kagome choked on her breath as he devoured her. There was no other way to describe the savage hunger with which his mouth moved over her core. His tongue dug deep into her tight sleeve,lapping over her inner walls and tracing across her heated flesh, coaxing her body to surrender the succulent juices he craved.

He pulled back only to swirl the lethal appendage over the small pearl of flesh that made her throw back her head with a sob as a hot shaft of painful pleasure sliced through her belly. Feeling her jolt, he attacked her new found weakness with the brutal efficiency of a true tactician. He licked and sucked till the woman's screams were echoing off the cave walls, the wanton sounds stirring the heat in his loins to greater heights than her fertile scent ever had.

Sesshoumaru growled out his hunger, the vibrations rumbling through his lips and straight to Kagome's weeping center. Her hips arched and ground, pressing herself firmer against his mouth as she begged him, pleading again and again for something she couldn't name. Yet she was so close… so close. "Please! Sesshoumaru, please!"

A dangerous fang scraped over her clit and she came apart with a shuddering cry.

* * *

Fly Me To The Moon

Sesshoumaru could feel the sharp spasms in her abdomen as he drank in her release. Each flick of his tongue drew a whimper from her throat as he lapped at her oversensitive flesh.

The shattered woman went limp in his arms, spent and dizzy as she looked down at the top of his silver head still buried between her thighs. He had given her her first orgasm with his ruthless, demanding tongue. She had thought once it was over, that would be it. But no, every flick of his tongue against her skin brought a new burning pulse through her core, drawing out the shockwave of her orgasm till it bordered on agony. "T.. too much.. I... I can't.."

He drew back from her, hearing her breathless whisper. Kagome had never seen him look so beautiful or so frightening. His burning red eyes locked on hers as he stared up at her with what she had thought was fury moments ago, but now recognized as lust. His chin glistened with her wetness and she almost fainted as she watched him slowly lick his damp lips.

Never breaking her gaze, he drew her slowly down into his lap, boldly pressing her tight to his pelvis with a hissing breath. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his straining hardness pressing demandingly between her legs, the heat of his erection burning her through the silk of his garments. Smirking as her lips parted in shocked awe, Sesshoumaru leaned forward to purr in her ear. "The moon is full tonight, little one. And soon you will be, too."

* * *

It Had To Be You

He was losing himself. He knew it, but he could do nothing to change the path that he was on anymore than he could change the path of the sun through the sky. Sesshoumaru had lost the battle hours ago and now all he could do was struggle not to lose the last bit of 'humanity' he clung to. He had to be inside her, to feel her tight walls close around his torrid shaft. He needed the warmth of her passage around him, to join with her. To lay his body cradled between her thighs, his hips locked against hers. He had to breed her now, before he lost himself completely.

Laying her back upon the cave floor, he hovered over her, ready to lunge and pounce should she attempt to escape him as he tore at their clothes, ignoring the sound of rending silk in his desperation to feel her flushed skin against his.

Their garments soon cast aside; he surged forward against her, covering her delicate frame with his hard body. His heavy erection ground into the soft flat plane of her belly, the throbbing shaft twitched as he groaned in pleasure at the soft curves of the woman beneath him.

Kagome let out a shocked cry as the touch of his flesh seemed to burn her skin with its feverish heat, the burn of his body more intense in contrast to the cold of the stone against her back, stealing her breath away as he pulled her to him. She shivered as he ran his claws with infinite care down her hips and over her thighs. Slowly, he pushed her legs apart as he rose over her, shifting to his knees, his eyes locked on the glistening curls between her legs. A growl of pleasure vibrated through his chest and washed over her as he moved one hand to her center, parting her, opening her pink flesh to his hungry gaze.

* * *

The Way You Look Tonight

Her nether lips were swollen and glistening with her arousal. She was wet and ready for him even as she squirmed in apprehension. A soft smirk of triumph played across his thin lips as he took hold of his throbbing member and guided it to her waiting passage, rubbing the darkly flushed head against her waiting center. He moaned in pleasure at the warm, wet heat that drew him in, causing him to flex his hips, pressing forward.

She was hot and tight and it took all of his already frayed control not to batter his way into her delicate body. He dug his claws into the hard stone floor, bracing himself as he flexed again, pressing forward until finally her passage gave, and he felt her warmth close around the flared head of his shaft.

Bowing his head, he looked down to see the tentative joining of their bodies. The way her puffy lips were spread, wrapped around him. His hips rocked forward, pressing down into her. Sesshoumaru watched as his own flesh slid into her clenching body.

Kagome tensed at the feeling of his intrusion, his flesh scalding hot, feeling like he was burning her inside with a wonderful filling heat. She wanted more of that fullness; she needed it now as if it were a missing piece of her soul that only by joining with him could she finally feel complete. She sobbed in needful agony as he went still inside. She felt a slight tinge of pained tension when he reached her barrier, but she didn't want him to stop.

She was pleading with him again, begging for him to take the burning need away. Lifting his head he nuzzled his lips against her throat, his tongue tracing her flesh in an attempt to reassure her before he thrust home. "_Mine_."

* * *

The Very Thought of You

There was pain, intense pain. But he didn't give her time to wallow in it. He had held himself back for too long to pause for even a breath now. He drew back and surged forward, seating himself inside her once more.

His nose brushed her along her jaw, across her cheek, and traced her brow as he nuzzled her. His tongue ghosted over her flesh, licking at the tears of pain that had escaped her eyes as he whispered soothing words against her skin. The softness of his touches contrasted with the hardness of his thrusts as he buried himself in her again and again, finding a steady, deep rhythm that soon had the heat stirring in her core once again.

As the pleasure built, Kagome soon found herself moving with him, meeting his every thrust with her own desperate need.

Her hand gripped his shoulders as she pulled closer to his body, holding her tight until the very end when she came apart around him. She watched him lose himself in her, his head thrown back, brows knitting in a tight knot of pleasure and pain. Fangs and teeth bared in a snarl as he tried to fight off the end for every last moment of ecstasy he could. But it was another battle he could not win, his defeat announced by his roar of pleasure as he filled her with his seed.

Kagome woke later to find herself trapped in the iron embrace of the deadly taiyoukai, his hard body curled protectively around her as he slept. He shifted, and she gasped at the press of something ridged against the small of her back. It seemed he wasn't finished with her yet.

* * *

That's a Life

Kagome watched as Inuyasha leapt back, pulling his hand to his chest as if he had been scalded. Sighing softly, she reached back to lightly tap Sesshoumaru on his nose, silencing his threatening growl instantly.

"Stop that." She heard him sniff disdainfully at her reprimanded, but he kept quiet as Inuyasha shuffled closer again. The hanyou placed his hand for a moment on her rounded belly before pulling back once more as his brother continued to glare a warning at him.

"Ah, get over yourself, Sesshoumaru. It ain't like I plan on hurting my own nephew." Grousing, the half demon stomped off, leaving the two alone again.

Smirking to himself, Sesshoumaru pulled the woman back against him, his large hands once more reclaiming their place over her swollen belly as if to shield the life growing there.

"Pleased with yourself?" Kagome huffed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Utterly."

~_fin_~

* * *

Born on a Dokuga GMDDN back in July thus the slightly odd pacing. I think it works.

A/N: Thanks be to my beta Luna. Also a thank you to Velvet sometimes for help with the title.


End file.
